


Healed

by Octavianus



Series: And a Million to Two [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octavianus/pseuds/Octavianus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>น้ำร้อนกับฟองสบู่ฟูฟ่องที่ล้นปริ่มขอบอ่างช่วยชำระล้างความเหน็ดเหนื่อยจากช่วงเวลาอันแสนยาวนานของงานในวันนี้ให้บรรเทาลงได้</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healed

**Author's Note:**

> Percilot drabble collection

น้ำร้อนกับฟองสบู่ฟูฟ่องที่ล้นปริ่มขอบอ่างช่วยชำระล้างความเหน็ดเหนื่อยจากช่วงเวลาอันแสนยาวนานของงานในวันนี้ให้บรรเทาลงได้ ชายหนุ่มถอนใจพร้อมกับพ่นควันบุหรี่ให้ลอยขึ้นเป็นสายไปสลายรวมกับไออุ่นที่อบอวลอยู่ทั่วห้อง เขาหลับตา เงยหน้าพิงหมอนใบเล็กที่อุตส่าห์พกเข้ามารองศีรษะไม่ให้ต้องกระทบกับผนังแข็งเหนืออ่างน้ำโดยตรง ความปวดแปลบจากกะโหลกด้านหลังที่อ่อนไหวจากการถูกกระแทกยังแผลงฤทธิ์อยู่เป็นระยะ เช่นเดียวกับกล้ามเนื้อตึงเครียดทั่วร่างซึ่งออกอาการประท้วงทุกคราวที่ขยับตัวผิดท่า

แลนสล็อตคิดว่าถึงเวลาที่เขาต้องกลับไปยืดเส้นยืดสายในยิมของคิงส์แมนเสียทีหากภารกิจที่ไม่ได้ยากเย็นอะไรนักจะฝากของที่ระลึกทิ้งท้ายไว้ให้เขาหนักหนาสาหัสขนาดนี้ ค่อยยังชั่วที่ความกระทบกระเทือนบนศีรษะเป็นอาการบาดเจ็บหลักๆ เพียงอย่างเดียวเท่านั้น เขาไถลตัวลงใต้น้ำอีกนิดเพื่อคลายความอ่อนล้า แต่คงจะพักสายตาเพลินเกินไปหน่อยเมื่อหยดน้ำที่ถูกดีดใส่หน้าทำให้ต้องสะดุ้งลืมตาขึ้นมองที่มาของการก่อกวน

“อย่าเพิ่งหลับ” คนที่พิงอยู่อีกฟากขมวดคิ้วสั่ง

“กลัวฉันจมน้ำหรือไง เพอร์ซี่” อย่างกับว่านั่นจะเป็นไปได้เมื่อมีผู้ชายตัวโตสองคนนั่งหันหน้าเข้าหากันอยู่ในอ่างคับแคบจนต่างคนต่างต้องพาดเท้าข้างหนึ่งไว้บนไหล่ของอีกฝ่ายที่ฝั่งตรงข้าม

“กลัวนายจะเอาบุหรี่มาโดนเท้าฉันต่างหาก” บอกพลางยืดขายาวไปยันเท้ากับข้อมือข้างที่ถือบุหรี่มวนที่ว่า แลนสล็อตแกล้งทำหน้าผิดหวัง แต่ก็ขยี้บุหรี่ดับกับผนังแล้วโยนทิ้งไปง่ายๆ

“นึกว่าจะห่วงกัน”

เสียง 'หึ' พยางค์เดียวดังแทนคำตอบ แต่แววตากังวลที่มองมาบ่งบอกได้ว่าความ ‘ห่วง’ นั้นยังคงฉายชัดโดยไม่จำเป็นต้องเอ่ยปากใดๆ นับตั้งแต่วินาทีที่เขาออกจากห้องพยาบาลหลังจากโดนเมอร์ลินไล่กลับบ้านให้มาพักผ่อน สายตาของเพอร์ซิวัลก็คอยติดตามแทบทุกย่างก้าวราวกับกลัวว่าหากคลาดกันแล้วเขาจะหายตัวไปไหน

ทั้งคู่เงียบลงครู่ใหญ่ เหลือไว้เพียงเสียงน้ำกระเพื่อมแผ่วเบาสลับกับเสียงถอนหายใจที่ดังขึ้นอีกหลายรอบ

“หัวเป็นยังไงบ้าง” คำถามสั้นๆ ทำให้แลนสล็อตยิ้มออก

“หายปวดแล้วน่า” พูดจบก็เอียงคอไปมาเป็นเชิงทดสอบ ก่อนจะสบถฉับพลันเมื่อความรวดร้าวเสียดแทงจากท้ายทอยขึ้นมาจนถึงขมับอย่างกะทันหันจนต้องหลับตาลงใหม่

“ใช่ ฉันเห็นแล้ว” คนที่เข้าใจปฏิกิริยานั้นดีขานรับหน้าตาย “ถ้าวัดจากหนึ่งถึงสิบล่ะ”

“สาม”

เพอร์ซิวัลยังคงมองนิ่ง ปลายนิ้วที่ไล่นวดจากข้อพับด้านหลังเข่ามาจนถึงน่องแข็งก่อนหน้านี้ออกแรงกดเบาๆ แทนการคาดคั้น

“สี่”

“แลนสล็อต”

“โอเค เจ็ด ให้ตาย นายนี่มันแย่กว่าเมอร์ลินซะอีกนะ” เจ้าของชื่อรหัสบ่นงึมงำก่อนจะขอบคุณโชคชะตาอยู่ในใจที่ยังสงสารเขาพอที่จะไม่แถมอาการวิงเวียนเพิ่มมาให้ด้วยอีกอย่าง “อย่างน้อยหมอนั่นก็ไม่ดุขนาดนี้”

คนโดนว่าเลิกคิ้วขึ้นข้างหนึ่งก่อนจะหันไปแตะริมฝีปากบนหลังเท้าที่ยังพาดอยู่ข้างใบหน้า เสียงหายใจเฮือกที่ลอยแว่วมาทำให้มุมปากกระตุกขึ้นเล็กน้อย แลนสล็อตลืมตาอีกครั้งเมื่อเท้าข้างนั้นถูกดันลงจากไหล่ไปวางใต้น้ำ ขณะเดียวกัน เพอร์ซิวัลก็งอขาตัวเองกลับไปชิดอก จากนั้นจึงค่อยๆ ลุกขึ้นคุกเข่าพร้อมกับยันตัวไปด้านหน้า มือทาบพื้นอ่างคร่อมเอวทั้งสองข้างของคนที่กลายเป็นฝ่ายนอนหงายอยู่ใต้ร่างเขาในเวลานี้

ความเคลื่อนไหวในพื้นที่จำกัดส่งผลให้น้ำยิ่งท่วมออกไปนองพื้นห้อง ฟองสีขาวสลายตัวจนเบาบางแทบไม่สามารถบดบังสิ่งใดเอาไว้ได้ กลิ่นสบู่หอมหลอมรวมกับกลิ่นกายที่แนบชิดส่งผลให้อุณหภูมิรอบตัวพุ่งสูงขึ้นขณะที่ใบหน้าของพวกเขาอยู่ห่างกันเพียงระยะกั้นของลมหายใจ

“เพอร์ซี่...?”

ชายหนุ่มกลืนน้ำลายเอื๊อกเมื่อเห็นว่าดวงตาที่จ้องตรงมานั้นวาวจ้าแค่ไหน บางทีสมองเขาอาจจะกระทบกระเทือนหนักกว่าที่คาดไว้ เพราะเหมือนร่างกายมันลัดวงจรจนไม่รู้จะสั่งการส่วนใดและทำได้เพียงมองตอบไปด้วยจังหวะหัวใจที่เต้นระรัว

“ถ้าฉันมันแย่นัก” เสียงแหบพร่ายิ่งผลักดันสติที่ไม่อยู่กับเนื้อกับตัวคนฟังให้กระเจิดกระเจิงกว่าเก่า “นายก็คงไม่อยากให้ฉันคอยดูแลใกล้ๆ”

แลนสล็อตเลียริมฝีปาก และดึงสายตาที่มองเขม็งอยู่แล้วให้เลื่อนลงกวาดตามไป “ตรงกันข้ามเลย ที่รัก ไม่มีใครรักษาฉันได้ดีกว่านายอีกแล้ว”

ใช่ เวลาแบบนี้แหละที่เขาจะอ้อนคู่หูได้เต็มที่ แลนสล็อตที่บาดเจ็บคือจุดอ่อนเพียงอย่างเดียวของเพอร์ซิวัล และไม่รู้ว่าโชคดีหรือโชคร้ายที่โอกาสเช่นนั้นจะเกิดขึ้นนานๆ ที แน่นอนว่าการเจ็บตัวไม่ใช่เรื่องน่าพิสมัย แต่จะให้ว่าอะไรได้เมื่อมันทำให้เขาได้รับคำปลอบประโลมและความห่วงใยอย่างไม่ปิดบังจากคนที่ปกติแล้วแทบจะไม่แสดงอารมณ์ใดๆ ให้ใครเห็น

สัมผัสอุ่นที่ประทับลงบนหน้าผากจรดนิ่งเนิ่นนานราวกับจะขับไล่ความระคายเคืองที่ก่อกวนอยู่ภายในไปให้พ้น และเหมือนจะได้ผลเมื่อริมฝีปากนุ่มที่เลื่อนไปกระซิบหยอกเย้ากับขมับนั้นทำให้เขาลืมเลือนความร้าวรานหลังศีรษะลงได้ สวนทางกับอีกความรู้สึกหนึ่งซึ่งก่อตัวขึ้นพร้อมกับแรงเสียดสีจากหัวเข่าที่ค่อยๆ ขยับแทรกขึ้นมาตามต้นขาใต้ผิวน้ำ แลนสล็อตยกมือคว้าเอวคนด้านบน อีกข้างเอื้อมจับหลังคอพลางคลอเคลียนิ้วโป้งข้างแนวกรามพร้อมกับเงยหน้ารับจุมพิตที่พรมลงข้างแก้มอย่างว่าง่าย จากนั้นเพอร์ซิวัลจึงผละออกแล้วสะกิดปลายจมูกโด่งกับเขาแทนการทักทาย

“ดีขึ้นไหม”

คนลืมเจ็บหุบยิ้มไม่ลง ก่อนจะเป็นฝ่ายโผขึ้นไปครอบครองริมฝีปากที่รออยู่ใกล้แสนใกล้ เชื่องช้า บางเบา แทบไร้การรุกรานแต่ส่งความอ่อนหวานให้แผ่ซ่านเข้าไปถึงหัวใจกลิ่นบุหรี่ที่ยังติดปลายลิ้นผสมกับรสชาติของวิสกี้เจือจางและอะไรบางอย่างที่มีเพียงเขากับเพอร์ซิวัลเท่านั้นที่รับรู้ร่วมกันได้ เสียงครางของใครสักคนหลุดแผ่วขณะแรงบดกดจูบอ้อยอิ่งเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายก่อนที่ทั้งคู่จะถอนถอยไปด้วยลมหายใจที่เริ่มกระชั้น

แลนสล็อตมองแพขนตาชื้นที่พาดเป็นสีเข้มเด่นชัดตัดกับผิวซับสีระเรื่อขึ้นข้างใต้ และเมื่อเพอร์ซิวัลลืมตา เขาก็รู้ว่าความเจ็บปวดใดๆ ที่จะผ่านเข้ามาในอนาคตเบื้องหน้านั้นไร้ความหมาย

“หายสนิทเลยครับผม”

“ขนาดนั้นเชียว”

“ก็ได้คนดูแลดีนี่นา” เขาเกลี่ยข้อนิ้วลูบแก้มคนดูแลไปมา ประกายระริกในแววตามอบคำขอบคุณและคำสัญญาว่าเขาเองก็พร้อมจะช่วยเยียวยาเมื่อใดก็ตามที่อีกฝ่ายมองหาที่พักใจ

“งั้นต้องคิดค่ารักษา”

“ฉันคงมีปัญญาจ่ายแค่ด้วยร่างกาย”

นั่นทำให้แลนสล็อตโดนน้ำสาดเต็มหน้าเป็นคำตอบ เสียงหัวเราะที่ดังก้องยังไม่ซาลงเมื่อเสียงน้ำอีกระลอกบอกให้รู้ว่าใครบางคนขยับเขยื้อนเคลื่อนไหว เขาอาจจะต้องจ่ายค่ารักษาให้เพอร์ซิวัลไปอีกทั้งคืน แต่ชายหนุ่มก็ยินดีเพราะทันทีที่อาการปวดหัวหายขาดในที่สุด เขามั่นใจว่าภายในเช้าวันพรุ่งนี้ เขาจะเป็นฝ่ายได้กำไร

 

**End**

 


End file.
